justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Down By The Riverside
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = The Reverend Horatio Duncan & Amos Sweets (Gospel) |year = 1927 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Beta) (Remake) (Remade Pictogram) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 62 |kcal = 14 |dura = 2:09 |nowc = RiverSide |audio = |perf = Céline Rotsen |dlc = November 26, 2010 (JD2) March 12, 2012 (JD3) January 9, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C)}} "Down By The Riverside" by The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets is featured as a DLC on and , and on the main tracklist of , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is wearing a bright sky blue robe with white and dark blue details. Her hair is also dark blue and down. She has a pair of magenta shoes on too. Remake In the remake, her robe is orange and purple, and her hair has been changed to purple. The creases of silk on the robe are also more visible. Her heeled shoes are now red. Riverside coach 1@2x.png|Original Riverside coach 1 big.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance 2 The background is dark teal with glowing crystals. Around the background there are fountains of glowing teal lights. Remake In the remake, the background, crystals, and fountains are completely all now pink. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your arms up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Kneel on the floor and then open your arms. This is the last move for the routine. Riverside gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Riverside gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Riverside gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Riverside gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Down By The Riverside ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Asereje (The Ketchup Song)|''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)]] * ''Run the Show'' Trivia * At 1 minute and 55 seconds, this song holds the record for being the third shortest song in history; the shortest one to-date is Acerola Taiso no Uta, which is 1 minute and 5 seconds; it is followed by Fatima at 1 minute and 50 seconds of length. **This song also holds the record for being the shortest on . *This routine is available as a demo on the Xbox 360 version of . *Along with Isidora and Sayonara, this song has one of the highest BPMs in Just Dance history. *If one looks in the files, one can notice an unrecoloured pictogram that is light blue, instead of ultramarine blue (which is the color used in the previous versions on the routine). *The dancer s robe is almost similar to P2 s from Will You Be There. *In the original teaser for this track, the artists were credited as "Extreme Music". *On , the title is spelled as Down By The River'S'ide. Gallery Game Files Riverside cover jd2.png|''Down By The Riverside'' Riverside thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' (JD3/''BO''/''GH'' Files) riversidenow.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Riverside ava.png|Avatar on /''Now'' Riverside golden ava.png|Golden avatar Riverside diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar riverside pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots riverside jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Promotional Images Riverside promo coach.png|Coach extraction Beta Elements Riverside beta picto.png|Just Dance 2 pictogram found in Just Dance Now pictogram sprite Riverside beta artist name.png|Proof of the differently credited artists in the preview Others Riverside jd2 background.jpg|Background (Original) Riverside remake background.png|Background (Remake) Riverside jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Audio Down By The Riverside (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (US) Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Best Of Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2 Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Best Of Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Now Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2016 Down By The Riverside - 舞力全开活力派 Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2017 Down By The Riverside - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Down By The Riverside - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1920s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Recycled DLCs